


Mating Flight

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman flies alongside her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Flight

He sees her coming from kilometers away, a sparkling speck against the brilliant blue sky, and smiles.  As she draws near, he tilts the wings of the plane slightly in salute.

She pulls up alongside his jet, her dark hair blowing in the wind, held back by the tiara.  Her arms are outstretched like a child's playing at flight, graceful and elegant, despite the fact that she is moving at speeds beyond any mortal ability.  A dip and swerve and she skims around the plane, looping dizzying circles around his wings and cockpit, never quite touching, a flirtatious dance of wind and motion.  Her smile is playful and grave at the same time.  This dance they do, serious and passionate and laughing all at once.  Desire touches him as lightly and gently (and irresistibly) as her hands will soon.

They fly together in the endless azure.  They each fly in their own way.

Soon he will find a place to land, and she will touch down beside his plane, her dark hair still in disarray, and he will take her in his arms.  Her lips will taste of ozone and the sky. 

They will come to each other freely and fly again, in their own way.


End file.
